Pikachu942
Overview Pikachu942 is a user on the SmashFAQs board, and was at one point easily one of the top users on the board from roughly October 2013-January 2014, but as since fallen from grace to become just an average poster. He does not know why people considered him one of the top guys, considering he never made topics and didn't do anything special, but nonetheless, he was there. Currently he posts rather sporadically, but also competes in Smash 4 competitively, being the Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff Champion of GFAQs. He also hosts the Smash@TheFAQs tournament series. Beginnings (2010-Summer of 2013) Pika created his account in 2010, and did little with it. After the Smash Bros. 4 board was created, however, he posted decently regularly on it in 2011-2012, before eventually getting bored and quitting. In summer of 2013, however, after the E3 Direct from Nintendo, he logged on and rejoined the board at roughly September 15, 2013. Big Brother and other RPs (September–October) When Pika returned, well first of all, he was MEGA HYPED, and second of all, he saw the chance for a Captain N reunion in Smash. As such, since he had been roleplaying for the past 7 years, wanted to roleplay as Simon Belmont in something. He saw his chance in the topic Super Smash Bros. Big Brother, a Power of Veto challenge topic made by DynasticAnthony. After he was denied, he decided to stick around as Simon Belmont in the Household topic, being ridiculed due to it. However, as seemingly fate itself wanted him to join, DynasticAnthony basically quit and allowed another to start hosting the show. Pika accepted and Tophattedtroopa sent him the PM with all the rules in it. He has been hosting it ever since (seriously, it will never end, the RP was the first casualty in the Great RP War of 2013 and has been in limbo ever since. We only ever got to the final 5 or so). Afterwards, he and the rest of the Big Brother crew, along with some others, participated in what is still one of the biggest RPs they ever did, Ultimate Tournament. Lasting exactly 1,850 posts and 4 topics, it never finished, but has left a lasting impression on all involved, and is still fondly (and not so fondly) remembered to this day. Afterwards, the sequel RP, Super Smash Bros. Survival Games: Destiny began, where Pika was the second to die, Destiny being a Hunger Games/Battle Royale ripoff. That RP has since grown to be the largest and most popular ever had. Pika is the only person to be in every single game, but never actually won until the final one, Destiny: Infinity. There were other RPs as well, such as the popular Face Off, where Pika amed a powerful alliance of over half the game, and was so in control he could state out loud who he was going to get rid of and get away with it. However, he merely got second to NitroFlauger in a truly gripping finale. There was also Face Off 2 where he got 5th through a series of consequences, involving coming back a total of 4-5 times in the whole game. He was saved twice by 2 different competitors, eliminated and then returned in the return challenge, and was then wrongfully voted off by the host due to a vote miscount before finally being eliminated for good. During these games, he and a user named Tophattedtroopa fought constantly, a bitter rivalry where, at its peak, was widely recognized by all in the RP group. Troopa more often than not got the best of him, but he has still beaten Troopa on multiple occasions. Hitting his Strides (October–January) From October–December, for some odd reason, everybody knew Pikachu942. He was considered a key part of the community, despite not making topics often and barely doing anything out of the ordinary. In favorite user polls he would often come close to being first on them, sometimes even becoming first ahead of people such as ViewtifulGene, Sylawatch, Michaellol and SalsaSavant. Eventually, there came a time for something known as the President of the Smash 4 Boards Competition conducted by Rayquaza487, where a total of 20 users competed across 3-4 different polls to determine who would be the top user of the boards. Pika won by a landslide in his first poll, dominating the competition and having nearly double that of second place, ViewtifulGene. After several polls, he eventually was placed in a poll with Sylawatch, who was defeating him until the very end, where he pulled out a victory by a measly 2 votes. He went on to the finals against InjusticeGods/Iamthelaw45, commonly referred to as IG, who was also hitting his strides at the time. In the end, Pika triumphed by 1 vote: 74-73. Pika was the top user of the boards, and while obviously this would not last, for that brief moment, he was the best. His popularity lasted until January where it eventually went to his head and he talked about it proudly and publicly, being called overconfident, cocky, and overestimating yourself. By February, he was merely an above average poster. It should also be noted in the end of the year rankings for top user, Pika was listed at #9. The RP War and the Temporary Departure (November–December) After the Great RP War, which saw many beloved Roleplays be destroyed by those NO FUN ALLOWED people, such as Big Brother, Face Off, and even Survival Games 7, Pika took action and created Smashbrosrps, the website where he and his group could go to continue their RPs. Because of this, he took roughly a month long leave from the site before coming back, him losing some of his charm and popularity that if he stayed might've kept him riding his momentum even higher. Falling from Grace (February–June) After his fade in popularity began, he still hung around the boards, though the lack of RPs certainly limited his activeness. Many new users came, many old ones left, changing the whole atmosphere of the boards, a degrade in quality almost (if that was even possible). He posted less and less before finally being invited to a Private Board on March 26, 2014, strictly for RPs. This heavily decreased his activeness in the Smash Board, and his participation in GameFAQs all together stopped when he had to focus on his academics for Finals and Regents in May and June. He has since returned and aims to restore his former "glory". Game N Things (2014-Present) Pikachu942 now almost exclusively hangs out on the private Game N Things Board on GFAQs, having participated in a multitude of RPs there, such as PokeRP, created by Kidmf, and the revitalized Fate Games, a sequel series to Destiny which saw a universe reboot. The story of the series had gotten a bit convoluted, but it also led to probably the greatest Survival Game they ever did: Fate Games 5. Hosted by Leaisaxel, this was to be the last game in the series, as the previous 3 or so had not had strong popularity and tons of inactivity. An influx of new players came in, however, such as BrineBlade, KeyBlade999 and Mizuno_Ami, and made this one of the greats. Pikachu participated as Sans in the game, and got 2nd place. Many people believe this to be by far his greatest character played, including Pika himself. Since then, he also joined the short-lived Fire Emblem RP created by Kidmf, where he got his first starring role in a long time, playing as the Hero King Marth. He now continues to enter some RPs and awaits the second reboot of Destiny, meant to streamline the series, Genesis Games. Competitive Smash (September 2014-Present) After Smash 4's release, Pika has worked hard to get serious at the game. He practices with friends, known as the online crew Group Called Hell or GCH, composed of RajakaitheBeast AKA Tonic), UtahCharizard, Billy (AKA I_am_new_here and Phoenix-Smasher), Judgementeon and quinfordmac. However, they have since disbanded as a crew (they have since reformed as of April 2017); he also practices with Energyman2289 and Messhia Dark (AKA Opana). He at the beginning mained Marth like he does in Melee and Brawl but after his nerfs this game eventually switched to Sheik. He was doing amazing with Sheik at the time, but after the nerfs from a patch he eventually found his way with Captain Falcon. Later down the road he also picked up Jigglypuff as a co-main. He also has several pocket characters including Marth, Sheik, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Sonic and . He is known to be very good at the Falcon ditto, being the Captain Falcon Champion of GFAQs and likely the 3rd best Falcon of GFAQs overall behind Ntarps and Acid, and has defeated the likes of Opana, Energyman, Quin, Messhia Light and more in the Falcon ditto, and hasn't lost a serious Falcon ditto set since his level up in April–May 2015. He often does better in friendlies than serious tournament sets, mostly do to tourney nerves. A good example would be he was at one point 3-0'd by great Smash player ntarps, one of the best in New England and the best Falcon in New England. After the set, ntarps made fun of him, so he challenged him to a Bo1 friendly where he dominantly JV3'd him with Puff. Ntarps then said he should use Puff more often. Pika currently is also the Jigglpyuff Champion, defeating Phampyx3, an amazing Puff & Pac-Man player who many have told him could be in running for #1 on the ladder if he tried, in the ditto via two amazingly clutch rests. He also is ranked #6 on the GFAQs ladder, defeating the likes of Fygaar, TheOPMagikarp and more to earn his spot, all great players. He was at one point even as high as #4 on the ladder, defeating amazing player Nirvana Strike (AKA Treuce) 3-2 in an offline set at Super Smash Con, featuring a mive 100%+ comeback in Game 5 and an Hbox level pop-off. It is his favorite set he has ever played to date. e has also defeated top Ganon player Opana 5-4 in a First to 5 though both were not playing very well. Finally, he played top Sheik main ThugHeart, arguably Top 3 on all of GFAQs, in a Bo7 recently, and only narrowly lost 3-4 last stock. It was clear Thug was rusty as he stated prior, but it's a nice accomplishment for Pika's online resume. He also hosts the weekly online tourney Smash @ The FAQs. Formally every Saturday, it is now every Sunday (Sadly Smash @ TheFAQs has been discontinued for life reasons). In offline competition Pika is rather scarce and has minimal placings. At his first tourney ever, KTAR XI, he got 33rd, taking a game off Keitaro's Link before losing to Rosalina in 2 games, and then losing to a random Pac-Man as he had little experience in the MU at the time to barely not make it out of pools. He also attended APEX 2015, where he got 257th overall, getting 5th in his bracket pool. He defeated CooltrainerDr3w 2-0 and famous European Streamer Lolex 2-0 before facing Bladewise, who destroyed him 2-0. He fought Dr3w once more in loser's who was using Falco instead of Villager & Ness, and he lost a close set. Dr3w later wound up getting 3rd in the pool, barely losing a close Loser's Finals set to Pika's friend PeterPi 2-1 (Peter also had a last hit set with Bladewise 1-2 beforehand). Pika has since then attended one other major: Super Smash Con in August. He placed 193rd (4th in his pool) or in the Top 256, meaning he was in the top half of players competing (there were over 700 entrants). Pika lost 1st round sadly to a solid Pikachu by the name of TheRealMearMan in a close Game 3 last hit set. After the loss, however, Pika went on a rampage, double 2 stocking 2 Yoshi players in a row and then double 2 stocking TheRealMearMan in a loser's runback to enter Top 4 in his pool. He then fought Amida, a known Ness from the Midwest and frequent training partner with another Ness that Pika has played a lot, Nirvana Strike AKA Treuce. Pika was confident in the MU but in the end fell in 2 last hit games 0-2 for the loss. Amida wound up getting out of pools (and got 17th in the Smash 64 tourney!). Pika has now been attending the weekly Smash Island tournament series that features players such as NinjaLink, Snakee & Zorai, with occasional special guests like Dabuz & John Numbers. While the first few weeklies Pika struggled, not even making Top 16 at the tournaments, he has since broken through his tourney nerves issue and gotten as high as 3rd at these tourneys. He has taken sets off of top players in the area such as Stretch & Shuzen, and taken games off of others in tourney like Gains. In friendlies, he has performed even better, having taken games off the likes of Bow (our Top Luigi), Leo (our OTHER top Luigi who has gotten Top 16 at Nebulous in the past) & even Zorai (Our Top Sheik and top player, has won a Nebulous in the past). In a serious friendly set he has even defeated Snakee (Top Rosa, gotten Top 4 at Nebulous in the past) 2-1 using Jigglypuff 2/3 games, winning the one game he has used Falcon. He has proven he is Top 10 in the region, being ranked and seeded #8 last tourney he attended. He plans to win of these tourneys soon, as new tough competition has started appearing such as Frozen & Gohan, who have taken games and defeated NinjaLink and brought Zorai to the limit while he's been gone. Wish him Luck! Since last updated, Pika has continued to enter his weekly locals at Smash Island, and has gained wins over Masquerade, NiGHTS, Freelancer Leo, Stretch and more, solidfying himself as Top 15 in the region. He also has become a notable contributor to the Melee scene, having co-created the popular Smash History articles, chronicling the past of Melee tournaments. In addition, he has risen up in the ranks to eventually realize one his dreams in the scene: writing for SSBMRank, in which he wrote the articles for Ken, Squid, Infinite Numbers and Wobbles. He also has since been added to a secret behind the scenes group where he's learned cool stuff and done important things, but that's not to be talked about here. Pika is also now quite adept at Smash 64 and Brawl, often placing in the money at both at the locals he attends. In 64, he notably has taken games off of Killer on Kaillera, the online netplay system for 64, and mains Pikachu & Kirby. In Brawl, he mains Ice Climbers & Marth, and has defeated Viviff at his peak, shortly before Brawl died. Pikachu also mains Ike in Project M and Sheik in Melee. User Relationships Tophattedtroopa (Called Troopa or Troops by Pika): Troopa is a very well respected freidn of Pika, and his main rival. These two clashed time and time again, likely close to 100 by now, and Pika has come out on top roughly 3 times. Troopa more often than not gets the better of him, but that doesn't stop Pika! These two are about as close as rivals could get, and often have random conversations, some about Smash, most not. Pika coined the phrase "Moveset Master" for Troopa, describing his amazing skill with movesets. SebRamoray (called Seb, Sebastian, or Sebby Webby by Pika): Seb and Pika are decently close friends and Seb was the one who basically started calling him Mike after a Sonic the Hedgehog esque topic. He hasn't spoken to Seb in a long time,and hopes to do so soon. quinfordmac (Called Quin or Quin O' Mac by Pika): These two are decent friends, they often yell at each other and fight over stuff, Pika always winning by beating the crap outta Quin cuz he's Quin. Quin apparently looks up to and respects Pika, but Pika has literally zero idea why. Quin and Pika have gotten into many Rock vs. Undertaker arguments. Nowadays, the two often fight each other in Smash Brothers a lot. The two are relatively equal in skill, with Pika edging him out in the Falcon dittos as well as most of his other characters, but Quin having the edge when using his best character, his Mario. LordCarlisle (Called Carl by Pika): Pika and Carl first met when Carl first joined Face Off 3, a now know incomplete RP thanks to the Great RP War. Pika promised Carl he would help him, take him under his wing, by Carl proved he could do it all on his own when Pika went inactive for the first challenge. Carl remained undefeated in the game for roughly 4 challenges, surprising Pika as he showed fast progress. Despite what Carl's page may imply, Ravio_Yo was not the originator of calling Carl, well, Carl, Pika and Troopa were the originators of that. Energyman2289 (Called Energy or Matt by Pika): Pika and Energy are rather close, probably at the moment his second closest friend here next to quinfordmac. He started talking with Energy more when the GFAQs people began using Skype. In competitive Smash, he considers to be Energy's mentor, teaching him a lot about how to play Captain Falcon. Thus the two play similarly overall, though Energy has added his own flair. They often play Smash together, and Pika considers Energy to be of roughly equal level to him, but Energy disagrees and thinks Pika's better so whatever. Trivia *Pika is 17 years old. *Pika's dad died roughly two days after Ultimate Tournament began, but he stayed and continued anyways. *Pika is a frequent user of the Vs Battles Wiki, at one point being ranked #7 on their User Rankings. He is the longest lasting member still around, having been there over 3 years. *Pika mainly enjoys WWE and Anime, with some cartoons sprinkled in *His favorite anime is Clannad: After Story, his favorite WWE match is Shawn Michaels vs. Undertaker Wrestlemania 26. *His favorite live action show is Power Rangers, his favorite cartoon is though My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *MLP and Clannad are constantly in contention with Pika for his favorite TV Show overall. *Yes, Pika is a brony. *Pika is a video game nut. For example, did you know the very first video game was a missile simulator in 1947? It didn't even have a screen, you had to use the console itself in order to see anything. It would be like using a computer without a monitor! It was mainly used for military purposes. *Pika MIGHT be mentally unstable. Category:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Skype Users Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Way Past Cool Category:Elite Level User Category:Captain Falcon Mains Category:Jigglypuff Mains